


Happy Appy Eats Everyone

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Haunted Woods, Kenny Dies, Lotor sucks at directions, Murder, Screaming, everyone dies except Narti, killer apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: This is why you don't let Lotor carry the map.





	Happy Appy Eats Everyone

One day Lotor said he had a lead on the witch's next evil plan and led Team Voltron into the spooky woods on some strange planet. His generals were there too, including Narti cause fuck continuity.

"I don't like this place," Hunk said. "It's creepy and I'm not picking up any signals or vibes."

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Ezor asked.

"Trust me!" Lotor was sure because his ego was huge and he didn't want to admit he might be wrong. Everyone else got a line or two in before they realized they were actually lost and bad shit was about to go down. Until Zethrid found an apple.

"What's this thing?"

"Oh cool it's an apple" said Pidge but then the apple got big and grew a face and came to life and they all screamed. Cause seriously that was one creepy-ass grin.

"It's NATURAL, Paladins!" said the apple. "I'm Happy Appy and I help kids all day! By which I mean I eat them!"

"RUN!" yelled Shiro and Acxa but Happy Appy was too fast and chased them all over the woods and ate 3/4 of them. At the end only Shiro, Allura, Lotor, and Narti were alive and they were all very sad. Especially Lotor cause it was his fault.

"Eat me, apple, I've failed them all. But you three have to promise you'll kill my parents and save the world. And maybe the white lion can bring the dead ones back." But the apple ate him and Shiro and Allura and then only Narti was left. So she stole Lotor's laptop and netflix password and watched bad movies while Happy Appy died of indigestion from eating too many fighters. Then Narti got bored and used internet magic to bring everyone back to life.


End file.
